Gaara VS Crocodile
Croc vs Gaara.PNG|Gogeta46power V.1 What-if Death Battle Gaara vs. Sir Crocodile.jpg|Venage237 GaaravsCrocodile.png|BloodStalker500 Who Will Win? Gaara Crocodile Draw Prefer? Naruto One Piece Both Neither Description NARUTO VS ONE PIECE! THE BATTLE IS BETWEEN GAARA AND CROCODILE, WILL GAARA SHOW CROCODILE HIS OWN SAND BURIAL, OR WILL CROCODILE LEAVE GAARA BREATHLESS? Interlude Gogeta: Sand... it is something that is course, rough, and just gets everywhere. Nina: And fiction just loves to have people manipulate it. Gogeta: Like Gaara, the fourth Kazekage of the village hidden in the sands. Nina: And Crocodile, the leader of Baroque works. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Gaara Gogeta: The village hidden in the sands, a village that is well, hidden in the sands. What the hell do you want, the fucking longitude and latitude on where it is? It is a village where ninjas muck about, there really isn't that much special about it, just a simple place. Nina: I mean it does hold a fucking demon child but we won't talk about that will we? Gogeta: Enter Gaara, a little redhead whose life from the start was pretty much fucked, as he was made to be an ultimate weapon, as opposed to being a functional member of society. Nina: I mean when you are born with a literal demon inside you, how could you be a functional member of society? Gogeta: I mean it isn't really exactly a demon, it is the one-tailed beast known as Shukaku, a giant tanuki monster thas has control over everything sand, and pretty much hates anything to do with humanity and will strive to kill everyone that is a human. Nina: No Gogeta... that is most definitely a fucking demon, a pure, giant, unadulterated fucking demon. Gogeta: Whatever you want to call it, of course as a small child Gaara didn't know how to control and tame the beast, why the fuck would he? Obviously people were scared of him, due to his power of sand that seemingly wasn't matched by anyone in the village, he never had a friend. Nina: Yeah his entire village ostracized him with good reason, he just killed people... guess why he is a little emo piece of shit. Yeah his childhood fucking sucked and no one liked him for people the deadliest killing machine, good job Kazekage... dumb shit. Gogeta: So obviously when he got slightly older for ninja training, he kinda just fucking killed people with his amazing control over sand, with it he can perform some pretty insane shit, to control this sand he uses his own Chakra, an inner energy that he draws from to be pretty damn powerful. Nina: Gaara has seemed to always prefer a more defensive way to fight, using his sand for its full defensive capabilities. His moveset completely compliments this as he can change the density of his sand to be light for easier carrying, or just as hard as steel. Gogeta: There is way more to his abilities that just density changing, he can physically manipulate the sand to surround his enemies using his patented Sand Coffin, but for more deadly attacks, he can follow up that with the Sand Burial, which pretty much crushes his opponent in the mass of sand. Nina: He can use the sand he uses to make a shell around him that is pretty much impervious to almost all manner of attacks, coming at all angles. Even so he can use swift strokes of sand to do quick defending attacks, in case he cannot shell himself in time. Gogeta: Dumbass... he doesn't use the sand to defend himself, right before his mother died she left a promise that she will protect him... and she was true to her word. She literally put her soul in the sand in his giant ass gourd on his back, literally maybe the least effective way to store your sand, he has that just in case there is no sand around that he can use. Nina: Also with his sand he can create entire clones of himself, you know if he needs to trick his opponents that he is right in front of them, and not behind them thinking of a way to kill you. Gogeta: There is also the fact that he can sense sand, whereever sand is he knows exactly where it is and what is in it. So if he fights in a desert, he'll know where you are at all times. Nina: With this sand he creates an entire layer of armor around him to protect him from blows that would normally cause fatal damage. I would like to note however all of these sand based attacks take a chunk of his Chakra, so if he overuses his abilities he could run out of his Chakra reserves. Gogeta: I mean this guy is not going to run out of a Chakra for a long time, the dude can go on for hours with his own Chakra reserves, that is more than enough time to kill you, drink a sip of tea, sing a campfire song, realize that wasn't your final form and then kill you again. Nina: Also he can fly with his sand, let's just pretend that makes any logical sense in the world. Even without his sand however he is a force to be reckoned with. He has knowledge of a fist fighting art known as Taijutsu, so don't think you've won even without sand. Gogeta: I guess when you can control sand to cover an entire forest, there is not much you can't do. Crocodile Gogeta: There once was a man known as Gol. D Roger, who was king of the pirates. He had fame, power, and wealth beyond you're wildest dreams, before they hung him from the gallows, these were the final words he said. Gol D. Roger: My fortune is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first, I left everything I owned in One Piece. Nina: Ever since, pirates from all over the world set sail for the Grand Line, searching for One Piece, the treasure that would make their dreams come true. Well that's the abridged version anyway. Gogeta: Due to the promise of riches, mostly every pirate said "fuck yeah" and set out for the treasure. This brought up some dangrous pirates, such as the power Don Flamenco, Portgas D. Ace, and of course, the leader of the crime syndacate known as Barouque Works. (Croc is shown staring off in the distance in Alabasta) Nina: Originally wanting this treasure for himself and wanting to have the title of the pirate king, Crocodile set out thinking that his powers were more than enough to take him through the world. Gogeta: This was until another pirate known as Whitebeard completely humiliated Crocodile in combat with his own Devil Fruit power with the tremor tremor fruit, which literally lets him alter the very fabric of space, left uncheck he coudl destroy the planet. Nina: After this realization he realized two things, one that he was no match to fight Whitebeard and the rest of the overpowered pirates, two if he wants to get back at him, instead of fighting it is better to literally just a super weapon to kill Whitebeard and become the king of the pirates. Gogeta: However first he set his eyes on the nation known as Alabasta and literally just became a hero for all the people within that nation. Through this he became a Warlord of the Sea, a pirate who gets Navi recognition pretty much. So he decided to make Barouque Works, a crime syndicate specifically for getting the Pluton. Nina: Being a "hero" isn't all good though, it attracted Monkey D. Luffy, and through him he was exposed on being the fraud he truly was. But hey that was through conveluted events and still gave Luffy a giant run for his money in their fight. Gogeta: Due to the powers of his Devil Fruit, the Suna Suna no Mi or more simply called the Sand Sand Fruit.... seriously that is what we are fucking calling this ability. Ok fuck it, what can Croc do, is he strong.... oh hell YES he is very powerful. Nina: Due to this Devil Fruit he is able to control sand to make many different kinds of attacks, of course there is his normal Desert Spada, a simple bladed sand attack that cuts through anything within it's radius, even stone is nothing to it. Gogeta: Don't forget about the Desert la Spada, it is a pretty similar attack to the Desert Spada, except it gives him weapons right at his fingertips... literally. However these blades can't be too strong, Luffy was able to plow through them with pretty much no effort at all. Nina: We could go over abilities and such, but they have literally nothing to his most potent ability, the ability to literally rip the moisture right out of anything.... when I say anything, I mean anything, whether it be people, trees, or even buildings. Gogeta: It is all done with his one hand, he can grab you by the mouth and just suck you fucking dry. Although this is not his most used ability, as he doesn't use this ability unless he totally has to, since he has some sort of pride or some shit, this is however a great way to get a cheap kill. Nina: He doesn't need to grab you, with the attack Ground Death, he literally just absorbs the moisture right out of anything in the area. This works in an area of effect, you better hope you are damn fast enough to dodge the bullshit that is this attack. Battle Analysis Croco wins.PNG|If Crocodile wins Gar wins.PNG|If Gaara wins Advantages & Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Naruto vs. One Piece' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Pirates vs Ninjas' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Gogeta46power Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles